


Smoke & Mirrors (It's Like Magic)

by Lily (alyelle)



Category: Identity (ITV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyelle/pseuds/Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha's not quite as hard as all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke & Mirrors (It's Like Magic)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Treehugger, who convinced me freckles were far more interesting than Irishmen. Also archived on [dreamwidth](http://stowaway.dreamwidth.org/26967.html).

"Tessa."

Martha doesn't look up. Her voice is cold and Tessa rolls her eyes slightly heavenward; she will play this game for the rest of the day at least. Probably longer, given the fact that Antony went and shot off his trap about Bloom. Again.

"Martha, I'm sorry. About before. I know you've worked your arse off to get this unit up and running. I know you believe it's our best chance of really helping."

"But?"

"But nothing. I was out of line to question your motives."

Martha draws a deep breath, watching her steadily. "Thank you, Tessa." And she returns to studying the documents laid out on her desk.

"Look - what Antony said..." Jesus, Tess, just leave already.

"What about it?" The glacial chill is back for punctuation.

"Maybe he's right; we don't know John Bloom. But we know you. And like I said, this unit - this is your baby. Not all of us think you'd put its life on the line for the sake of a cock-sure Irishman. If you trust him - "

"I do."

"Then I'm sure you have good reason to."

She holds Martha's gaze, not entirely sure why she's so suddenly worried that her words won't be believed. Martha worries gently at the inside of her lip as the silence extends.

"Thank you," she finally repeats, but her tone this time is warm, her words slower and softer. Tessa can't help but ask.

"We're good, yeah?"

"Yes," Martha says, smiling at her rather shyly before her eyes find their way back down to the pile of paperwork. She can't see the grin Tessa flashes in return, but she does so anyway, closing the door gently behind her as she leaves.


End file.
